


【TK】坠落的星辰07（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【TK】坠落的星辰07（ABO）

“Sir，来一盎司波本威士忌。”录音笔里传出来一个粗犷的男声。

“Sir？”听到这个称呼，刚有些疑惑。

“俱乐部里，吧台后面的调酒师都被叫‘Sir’，不分男女。”相叶轻声解释道。

“好的，请稍等。”这回是相叶的声音。

水晶杯划过光滑的木质吧台的声音，伴随着“叮当”冰块撞击杯壁的轻响，酒杯停了下来。

酒杯被拿起时冰块发出的碰撞声，酒被咽下喉咙的“咕咚”声，杯子被搁到吧台上发出的“咚”一声，全都被清晰的录了下来。

“你这录音笔的录音效果也太好了吧！完全没录进杂音啊！”刚很是惊叹。

这时候相叶按下了暂停键，“倒也不是录音效果多好，当时我值后半夜的班，录下这段话的时候已经是凌晨四点半了，整个大堂里也没什么人。我跟你们简单介绍一下吧，这个人是欧蜜俱乐部超过五年的常客，他曾经在那里买走了两个性奴，听说都养在家里。他每周都会去两三天，专门点四星花魁过一夜，然后在天快亮的时候去吧台要一杯威士忌，喝完就走。”他解释道。

欧蜜俱乐部里的那些性工作者，价格由高到低，分别是五星到一星，每一个星级中姿色最好的那个，不管男女，都被叫做“花魁”，一般Beta和Omega居多。

刚和二宫点头表示听明白了，录音的播放继续。

“唉，他妈的，他妈的。”男人叹道。

沉默半晌。

“他妈的，你们这些酒保，一般在这个时候不是都会问‘怎么了先生，有什么我可以帮助您的吗？’你咋一声不吭？”男人语气里带着调侃。

“先生，我不是一个话多的人，我只能当一个听众，如果您想倾诉，我就听着，如果您什么都不想说，我就给您续杯。我不会说‘有什么可以帮助您的’这种假惺惺的话，像您这种大人物的烦恼，我们这些无名之辈，没有帮助您的能力和资格呀！”相叶的声音听起来很诚恳。

男人哈哈大笑起来，“不错，你这种直性子我喜欢，他妈的，你要是跟我说‘有什么可以帮助你的’，我肯定一杯酒泼你脸上，然后让你滚，你不错，你不错！”

相叶轻笑了起来，“那我就谢谢您的夸奖了。”

男人又笑了，“你真的不错！要不你跟我回家算了，我养你，正好我家还有两个小家伙可以陪你！”

“真是非常抱歉了先生，要不是我已经有男朋友了，我真的挺想跟您回家的！”

“他妈的，那还真是不巧了！我还想知道，你这个不错的人，在床上是不是也同样不错！”

“您和Beta上过床吗？”相叶突然问。

“上过，昨儿晚上和我睡的花魁就是个男Beta，咋了？”

“那我应该比昨天晚上那个花魁差一点，您可以想象一下。”

男人再一次大笑。

“你对老子胃口，他妈的！你男朋友也是个B？”

“他是个Alpha。”

“Alpha，他妈的！我对你兴趣更大了！要不你考虑考虑，甩了你男朋友跟了我得了！”男人又调侃道。

“那你家里的两个小家伙该伤心了。”相叶没有回答男人的问题，而是笑着回了一句。

“我那两个小家伙，他妈的！”男人果然被转移了注意力，“不是我说，这两个雏儿，真是便宜，真是啥也不懂！老子教了三年，才学会点儿！”

“我还以为在这儿买回家的都是一个价呢。”

“你是这儿的员工，这定价你不知道？”

“您还真是明知故问呢，俱乐部里的规矩，‘屋里的归屋里，屋外的归屋外’，屋里的那些规矩，我们这些屋外的其实还没您这样的客人清楚呢。”

相叶又按下了暂停键，“‘屋里的’就是那些性工作者，包括性奴，‘屋外的’就是我们这些工作人员，两套管理系统，互不干涉。”

录音播放继续。

“嗨！我这不是一下忘了嘛！这儿卖的分一星到五星，租的也分一星到五星，我买的两个一星，果然不行啊！”

“冒昧讲一句，以您的财力，应该可以买品质更高的回家啊。”

“这不是这一对是双胞胎嘛！我看着稀罕，也不管他们才刚学会规矩，伺候人的活儿一样不懂，我怕他们调教好了变成三星四星的时候被别人抢去，就在他俩刚一星的时候带回家了。”

“诶？原来星级还可以升啊？”

“可以啊！我跟你讲啊，这些出售的还对自己的星级不太关心，反正是一锤子买卖，星级高的好日子也就能过到被卖出去之前。那些出租的可不一样，拼命地想给自己升星，我听说啊，星级高的甚至能自己挑顾客。”

“原来是这样啊，那跟我们屋外的制度也挺像的啊，就比如我，在这干了七年多，才从学徒成为高级调酒师。”

“你调的酒，是不错！”男人干了杯中酒，“他妈的，跟你聊完，痛快多了！”钱被拍在吧台上的声音，“不用找了，剩下的是给你的小费！”

“非常感谢您，先生。”

第一段录音到这里结束了。

二宫抱着双臂，满脸严肃的看着相叶，“所以我就说，你赶紧辞了这个工作，要不我得天天担心，自己男朋友会不会被勾引走。”

相叶也学着二宫的动作，笑嘻嘻的看着他，“我也跟你说过，我存够了钱就辞职，别的酒吧哪有在那儿挣得多，那个男的，给了我一万多当小费，就因为我跟他套了半个小时的话，当然，他以为自己在跟我闲扯。”

二宫叹了口气，“算了，这事回头再说，反正也不是今天的重点。对了，那家伙到底因为什么事一直在骂娘？”

相叶挠了挠头，“我也没敢问啊，我估计要是问了，我得着的就不是一万多小费而是泼在脸上的酒了。”

刚还在琢磨那个“一星、五星”什么意思，他记得光一的项圈上镶着五颗钻石，那会不会就是“五星”？结果就听到了这么一句，刚“噗嗤”一声笑了，侧头看了二宫一眼，眼睛里写满了“你这男朋友真是个活宝”。

二宫的回应是一个巨大的白眼。

 

相叶播放了第二段录音。

一片嘈杂。在嘈杂的背景音中，一个女人的声音响起了。

“美月，再跟我讲讲吧，我都要好奇死了！”这个声音撒娇道。

“有什么好讲的？你不都听过了么？”另一个的声音刚非常熟悉，正是那个近藤小姐，她的语气，明显是在逗那个先说话的女人。

“美月，美月，月酱～”

“这个美月叫近藤美月，是俱乐部里性奴部门的负责人，所有的性奴买卖和租赁合同都要经她的手递交给更高层或档案室。她是个Alpha，跟她说话的是她的朋友，也是生意上的伙伴，绰号红蛇，也是个Alpha，已经当了将近十年调教师了。性奴里有一部分是各个调教师把已经调教好的性奴卖给俱乐部，俱乐部再进行转手，这个女的是其中一个供货商。”相叶的声音在女孩子的撒娇声中响起。

正好近藤也开了口，“光撒娇可没法让我告诉你更多啊。”

“下个月，我多给你一样货，行了吧？”

“就一个？”近藤声音上扬。

“调教出一个也要花很大精力啊，看在咱们这么多年交情的份上，美月～”

“好吧好吧，看在咱们交情的份上。”近藤答应的敷衍，“一杯螺丝起子。”

“一杯红粉佳人，我请客。”红蛇吩咐道。

“好的，请二位稍等。”相叶说道。

短暂的沉默后，“你想听什么？”近藤淡淡道。

“1号跟194号，有什么区别？”

“第一个问题就直奔核心机密啊？”近藤的声音透着惊讶。

“当然，说到底我是个生意人，如果价格上有区别，我肯定要知道怎么卖上高价啊！”红蛇说的理所当然。

“1号到70号租赁，71号以后出售，其余的，抱歉，无可奉告。”

“我就知道。”对于近藤的拒绝，红蛇也不恼，“你们是怎么让那些奴隶乖乖听话的？你也知道，有时候鞭打或是其他惩罚都不太奏效。这个总可以说吧？”

“这个倒是可以告诉你，挺简单的，如果完不成指令，就不让他们睡觉。”果然，这个问题近藤很快就作出了回答。

“就这样？”红蛇的声音充满了惊讶。

“就这样。”

“那你们这里的星级是怎么评断的？我是说出售的那些。你可别糊弄我，我知道星级越高，卖的价越高。”红蛇问出了下一个问题。

“一星，对于性奴身份不反感。二星，可接受轻微调教。三星，能够忍受鞭打、捆绑等调教内容。四星，可接受除禁止吃饭、喝水等人类基本需求之外的其他调教指令。五星，能够做到一切的行为都听从指令。换句话说，就是放下作为人的一切尊严。”

“那如果我想要卖你作为租赁的性奴呢？”

近藤笑了，“租赁奴隶不需要你提供，我们自己调教。”

“那……”

“好了，我能告诉你的到此为止，谢谢你的酒，祝你愉快！”近藤打断红蛇，听之后的动静，是她一口干了杯子里剩下的酒，然后离开了。

“切！当我不知道，你们那些狗屁商业机密！”红蛇愤愤不平，“哎，我说，小哥你笑什么！”

“没什么，就是觉得，红蛇大人意外有可爱的一面呢！”相叶说道，声音隐隐带着蛊惑。

“是嘛！”红蛇明显被取悦了，“冲你这句话，再来一杯红粉佳人！”

一阵摇晃雪克壶的声音。

“这杯酒我请客，为了红蛇小姐的美丽和健康。”相叶表现得像个温柔的绅士。

红蛇的回应是，端起酒杯，“咕咚”灌了一大口。

“那个……相叶Sir，”第二杯酒下肚，红蛇有些飘了，“你说那个近藤，怎么这么讨厌啊~”

“要是被近藤小姐听见这话，她可要哭死了，刚刚还好心告诉您内部消息呢！”相叶佯装严肃。

“哼！你跟她一样讨厌！”

“那作为补偿，我只好再请红蛇大人喝一杯曼哈顿了。”相叶有些委屈的声音在雪克壶的摇晃声中响起。

“这就对了！嘿嘿，唔，你调的曼哈顿真好喝！”

“我的荣幸。其实刚刚我无意间听到了一耳朵，原来俱乐部里的性奴有将近二百号人啊？”

“你不知道？哦对，你是屋外的。是啊，现在人数还算少的，在我刚当上调教师那会儿，我听说这里的奴隶最多有过将近二百三十人。”

“那怎么现在减少了呢？”

“现在调教出来一个越来越难，出钱买奴隶的人越来越多，有点供不应求了呗！不过出租的那些数量倒是没变……”最后一句显然是红蛇自言自语，只能勉强听懂她说的是什么。

“哦？”相叶的声音充满好奇。

“你没听错，从我给这儿供货开始，出租的就是七十个，现在还是七十个。”

“这些出租的，出售吗？”

“你问到点子上了！”红蛇打了个响指，“出售的价格，超——级高！因为这帮小骚货啊，个个阅人无数，床上经验无与伦比的丰富。不过啊，有一些啊，虽然床上技术好的不得了，俱乐部不卖的。”红蛇说的神神秘秘。

“既然能卖上高价，我想不出什么理由俱乐部不卖啊。”

“就是嘛，后来我打听了好长时间，才得着一个小道消息，也不知道是真是假，那些不出售的，都是俱乐部的实验材料，这些奴隶刚刚分化就被送到这儿，被当做‘活着的人偶’来调教，用药物和催眠的手法让他们忘了自己是谁，甚至每次出租回收之后让他们忘掉在顾客那里的记忆，只留下被调教的记忆，听说，疯了好些个呢！”

“怎么疯了？”

“你想啊，他们被用最严厉的手段调教，反复抹去记忆，不知道自己是谁，总做噩梦，时间长了还不就疯了。嘿嘿，我就是想知道，他们怎么把人调教成‘活着的人偶’的，让干啥就干啥，跟他说不许撒尿，他都能把自己活活憋死，哈哈，哈哈！”红蛇明显喝醉了，大着舌头，话变得很多。

“这些实验品，都是些什么来头？”

“不知道，可能吧，是拐来的，可能吧，是骗来的，也可能吧，是买来的，谁知道呢……相叶Sir，我该走啦！奴隶，调教到一半，再不走，就不行啦！”

凌乱的高跟鞋声渐渐远去。

“红蛇走了？”近藤的声音突兀的响起。

“呜哇！近藤小姐，吓我一大跳！”相叶受惊的声音。

“行了，别装了！红蛇都跟你说什么了？”

“您真的吓了我一跳啊！”相叶嘟嘟囔囔，“红蛇小姐喝多了，跟我吹嘘了好久她是个多么多么牛的调教师。”

“呵，这么牛的调教师，还跟我打听什么调教手法啊。”近藤讽刺道。

“所以说她喝多了嘛！不过近藤小姐，据我所知，不让睡觉对于审讯有效，对于调教真的这么有用吗？”

“对一般调教有用。”

“那要是不让睡觉还不听话呢？”相叶追问。

“怎么，你想转行当俱乐部的调教师？”近藤反问。

“也不是不行啊，毕竟我不受信息素影响，还是有优势的吧。”

“告诉你也无妨。对于那些难搞的，我们就把他们的全身固定，堵住他们身上的所有孔洞，只留一个鼻孔呼吸，另一个鼻孔插入鼻饲管，封住耳朵、堵住嘴巴、蒙上眼睛，吃饭排泄全受别人控制，无规律从鼻饲管灌食，看不见、听不见、说不出，打乱了时间概念，不知道到底过了多少天，一个月以后绝对就会精神错乱，到时候做一下心理治疗，然后他们就会变得特别听话。怎么样，方法简单吧？”

“这……其实操作起来还是挺困难的。”相叶声音明显透着勉强。

“要是让我知道你把这些告诉其他人了，我就把这些方法在你身上用一遍。祝你愉快！”轻描淡写的威胁完，近藤的脚步声也远去了。

 

“她要是敢这么做，我就亲手把她送上解剖台解剖了！”二宫咬牙切齿。

“nino……”

相叶伸出手，正要按下暂停键，他的声音就突兀的响起了，“师傅，您再跟我讲讲呗！”声音回荡在空旷的空间中。

刚紧蹙眉头，按住了相叶的手。

播放继续。

“嘘！臭小子，小点声！”一个老头警告道。

“行行行，您快说吧。”相叶声音果然小了。

“我告诉你啊，资料库里全是好东西！”老头声音猥琐，“老子上周去打扫那里，偷摸带了张光盘回家，我那么一放啊，乖乖！全是他们调教性奴的录像，老子看的，比他妈AV还过瘾啊！”

“没被发现？”相叶的声音里透着兴奋。

“你听我讲啊！老子刚看完兴奋啊！后来就他妈害怕了，这要是被发现了咋办！结果没事儿！昨天我听他们讲，有个什么出租的奴隶嗑药嗑死了，他们把那个奴隶的资料销毁了。我猜啊，这玩意平时都没人经管，等到有谁死了，资料直接销毁。咋样，小子，想不想要？老子给你便宜算？”

“这……不瞒您说，我还是有点怕啊！”相叶声音忐忑。

“操！怂货！”老头骂完，传来了“砰”的一声。“妈的，有人来了，回头再说！”

一片沉默，明显老头溜了。

录音到这里就结束了。

“最后这段是我在消防通道里抽烟的时候，碰上了个扫卫生的老头，他估计想靠这个赚点外快。后来这老头又找了我一次，给我看他偷出来的光盘，我说他要价太高，把他给打发了。”相叶边说边删掉了全部录音。

“你还记得光盘的样子吗？”刚突然开口。

相叶笑了，“就知道你会这么问。你等等。”他从旁边的包里掏出了一张放在保护套里的光盘，“其中一张51号的影像资料，我从资料库里偷的。你先看看，如果有用，我就照着这个仿造一批，换出来一部分。”

“对面那屋有电脑，你可以在那看。”见刚接过光盘，二宫说道。

“太感谢了！Aiba！”刚声音有些激动。

相叶挠了挠头，有些不好意思。

 

刚走进房间，打开电脑，掏出光盘，把光盘塞入了光驱。

光盘开始播放了，看了一下将近五个小时的进度条，刚按下了暂停，拨通了长濑的电话。

“智也，你还在我家吧？”电话接通后，刚问道。

“在啊，怎么了？”

“你跟光一说，让他先上床睡觉，我今天回去会很晚。你在我家睡一晚行吗？”

“没问题！”长濑答应的痛快。

“谢啦，表哥。”刚挂了电话。

播放键被按下了。

 

这是一段监控录像，左上角的时间显示是在八年前。

镜头监视的，是一个白色的房间，白色的墙壁，白色的地板，除此之外，只有戴着项圈，赤身裸体躺在地板上的光一。

监控录像连声音都录了下来，光一眼神涣散，头发凌乱，全身潮红，不时扭动一下，一只手无意识的在后面抠挖着，一只手在前面撸动，有难耐的呻吟声从他的嘴里溢出来，明显是在发情。

后面的手解决不了空虚，前面的撸动也无法让他射出来，光一越发难受，呻吟声大了起来。几个穿白大褂带着口罩的人涌进了房间，他们动作粗暴的翻过光一，把一个什么东西塞到了他的后穴里，一个人开始掐表。

五分钟以后，光一全身的潮红褪去了，他平静了下来，躺在地上喘着粗气。

一个人一把拽出了刚才塞在光一后穴里的东西，那个人又开始掐表。光一呼吸平稳了，恢复了体力，他想站起来，被一脚踹翻在地，用了很大的力气，因为能明显的听到光一脑袋磕在地板上的声音和他因为疼痛发出的闷哼。

光一好半天才缓过劲来，不想再被踹一脚，他没有再动。半个小时以后，光一全身再次开始泛红，呼吸渐渐急促，新一轮的发情开始了。

一个人拿出了一个装着透明药液的注射器，另一个人揪住光一的头发露出他的后颈，那管透明的药液被注射进了光一的腺体中。

这一次，他们把光一的双手绑在胸前，连上了项圈的链子。

一个人又开始掐表。

欲火在燃烧，手指却无法触碰下体，光一难受极了，摩擦着双腿，希望靠此来缓解。这些人并没有出去，而是围在光一周围，像是看动物一样的看着光一。有一个人用手轻轻碰了碰光一硬起来的阴茎，感受到触碰，光一向那人的方向挪动着，像一条在岸上想要回到水里的鱼。

这些人肆无忌惮的笑了起来，恶劣的笑声让刚恍惚间想到了小时候去动物园的见闻。一群大学生在辣椒里灌满蜂蜜，扔给猴山上的猴子，闻到甜味的猴子拿起辣椒就咬，结果辣的直流眼泪，舍不得甘甜的蜂蜜，猴子一边流泪一边把辣椒吃光了，那些大学生哈哈大笑，那恶心的嘴脸跟现在这群人何其相似。

不知从什么时候开始，刚已经泪流满面，他紧紧的咬着牙关，强迫自己，看下去，一定要看下去。

八年以前，自己在音乐学院读书，写歌赚钱，名利双收。而光一呢，光一被关在俱乐部里，遭受着折磨。

一只无形的大手紧紧攥着刚的心，掐着他的脖子，让他无法呼吸。刚刻意放缓着呼吸的频率，慢慢的深呼吸，努力平复着窒息感。

播放还在继续。

一个小时以后，玩弄了光一一个小时以后，一个人把那东西又塞回了光一的后穴，掐表，五分钟后，光一平静了下来。

把东西拿出来，掐表，二十分钟后，光一再次发情，腺体里又一次被注射。

又是一个小时的等待。

……

反反复复好几次，直到光一后穴里的东西被拿出来后，五分钟之内就会再次发情，手一直没解开的光一才被拖出了房间。

他的手腕，因为无意识的挣扎，被勒出了深紫色的痕迹，饶是监控摄像头被安在天花板上，都拍得清清楚楚。

播放到这里结束了，全屏播放的电脑变成了黑屏。

刚坐在电脑前，双眼通红，一动不动。

直到敲门声响起。

门被小心翼翼的推开了，满脸疲惫的二宫伸进个脑袋，“刚？你还好吧？天已经亮了。”

“啊？啊。”刚抬起头，转动僵硬的脖子看向窗外。可不是么，天空泛着白，已经能隐隐约约听到鸟鸣了。

“Aiba呢？”刚的声音沙哑极了。

“我叫他进来？”二宫刚要回头喊，刚打断了他。

“不用，我去找他。”慢慢从座位上站起来，一个姿势维持了一宿，站起身的刚趔趄了一下，双手撑住桌子才没摔倒，等了一会，发麻的双腿才有了知觉。

刚缓步走出房间，在二宫担心不已的目光中来到了对面屋，盖着衣服的相叶从沙发上坐起来，揉着眼睛。

刚突然的土下座，把相叶一下子吓精神了，“Aiba，我知道我的要求有些强人所难，但是，我希望你能帮我这个忙，帮我把资料库里所有有关51号的资料全部换出来吧！有多少要多少，拜托了！”说完，刚对相叶郑重的行了个大礼。

“哎刚桑，刚桑你先起来，我答应你，你先起来，我答应你！”相叶手忙脚乱的把刚从地上拽了起来。

从地上站起来之后，刚又对着站在门口的二宫深深地鞠了一躬，“nino，我知道这样可能会让Aiba陷入危险，但是我真的需要知道真相，真要有什么事情，我堂本刚会一力承担，希望你不要阻止，拜托了！”

沉默半晌，二宫开口，“Aiba酱要是在这个俱乐部里出了什么事，我要你把这个俱乐部给我端掉。”

知道这是默许了的意思，刚再次深深鞠了一躬，“谢谢你，nino！”

直起身子，刚才感受到一夜没睡所带来的眩晕，晃了晃脑袋，丢下一句，“你们好好休息，不用送了。”刚走出了诊所大门。

冈田在车里窝了一夜，看见刚终于走了出来，赶紧把车打着了火。

刚坐上后座，说了一句，“回家。”就闭上了眼睛。

冈田从后视镜看见，刚满脸疲惫。

“刚……”冈田有些担心。

“以后再告诉你，准一。”刚眼睛都没睁。

听到这句话，冈田不再言语，沉默的把车开走了。

 

冈田开车拉着刚回家的时间，正好是早高峰。在路上堵了近两个小时，终于在九点左右到达了刚家楼下。

刚下了车，脚步有些虚浮。

“要我送你上去吗，刚？”冈田在身后问道。

刚摆了摆手，头也不回地走了。

目送着刚走进大楼，冈田才开车离开。

开门进屋，刚在玄关的墙上发现了长濑留下的纸条：“刚，临时通知我出差，我先走了，光一还在睡觉。——by天刚亮就被电话吵醒的智也”

看完小纸条，刚直奔卧室，光一已经起床了，并不在屋。

在楼下找了一圈，发现一起不见的还有刚给光一找出来的那一大摞杂志。

应该是把杂志收拾到杂物间里了吧。

这么想着，刚转向楼梯，拾阶而上。

站在杂物间门口，刚看见，光一坐在地上，身边散落着照片，照片上，全是各个年龄段的光一，幼稚园的，国小的，和刚在一起的，和父母在一起的，和现在的长相几乎没差别的高中时期的。坐在这些照片当中，光一手捧一个很大的相簿，正盯着某一页发呆。

听见脚步声，光一抬起头，看着门口的刚，眼睛里满是惶恐和迷茫，他开口，声音控制不住的颤抖。

“刚，我到底，是谁？”

 

——TBC


End file.
